Comfort Me
by TrueDespair
Summary: Gift Fic for Bottan ! High school; a regular day for students everywhere. But for Fai, a certain day will turn into a moment of a lifetime. Will he find happiness? AU. -Complete-


Another oneshot up~! (it's been awhile since i've done that)

But this time it's for_ Bottan/Konnichipuu _(LJ) The fanart i have seen of that user is amazing especially this- http :/ konnichipuu. livejournal. com/ #cutid 1 (remove the spaces). The first picture was so great that the idea for this fic was just too good to pass up! (I hope Bottan likes it~!)

Now I'm not the best writer in the world and i have very little experience in the drama/serious department but i tried my best. ^_^ I hope everyone will tolerate this. ^_^

* * *

**Warning: drama and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Comfort me**

**

* * *

**[Fai's POV]

It's always the same every day.

I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, hang out with friends, return home, do homework, eat dinner, brush my teeth, and go to bed.

That routine was been drilled into my head for so long that it's become part of my life; a lonely dreary life I might add. Of course no one would know because they never thought of asking me or they would just assume one thing or another.

And I'm okay with that.

It's not like I wanted them to get close anyway. I would just put on a smile and pretend everything's alright.

Even though it wasn't.

Just the other day, my father came to visit me after I got home from school. We weren't on best terms since the death of my mother especially considering….

That he found out about my secret.

And well….let's just say the night didn't end quite well.

So when I came to school the next day, I expected the reactions I would get.

Especially from _him_.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Fai was getting dressed for another day of school. His uniform was a white buttoned-up shirt with a black tie along with black pants and issued shoes. As he grabbed his bookbag from his desk chair he got a glimpse of himself. He sighed.

"Oh dear, I guess this won't go away anytime soon." He softly touched his face, only to wince at the tenderness of his injury. "I always hated it when he came around." He and his father had a brutal argument about his personal life that ended with a punch and the door slamming. "But still…what can I do? It's not like anyone understands me; so why would I burden them with my petty problems?"

Taking one last good look at himself; Fai dully went out the room and closed the door. His eyes glazed with sadness but still holding smile on his face.

If one can deal with pain, they might as well mask it.

"Oh my god, Fai! What happened to your eye; it's black!" Sakura cried out. Sakura was attending the same high school as Fai was but was a couple grades below him; a freshman befriending a junior. She was also one of the few friends Fai has ever made; though how that happened was anyone's guess.

Fai chuckled as he covered his injured right eye. "Oh it's nothing big, I just ran into a pole last night while I was getting distracted. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her. "Besides it's not that bad! I'm still good looking~!" He lightly joked.

Sakura pouted; clearly not believing him but not pressing more into the matter. He would tell her anyway even if she tried. "Well okay then, but promise me you'll get that treated right way; okay?"

"Yes, ma'am~!" Fai mockingly saluted; making Sakura giggle at the gesture.

"Okay then, see you later." With that Sakura left, waving over her shoulder as she went.

Fai waved back at her happily. However as she left his sight, he slowly put his hand down, his smiled laced with sadness and pain. _'I'm sorry Sakura. I just can't tell you. It's my burden to hold.' _He sighed sparingly.

"You may fool the girl with that smile but you're not fooling me."

The blonde whipped his head around to see another student leaning on a wall not too far from him, crossing his arms and frowning.

His name is Kurogane Suwa, one of the native Japanese students here at the school. He's the head of both kendo and karate. He was also one of Fai's friends as they met through Syaoran, another freshman at the school. With his short dark hair, red eyes and a muscular structure, he has known to steal many hearts of the female population at the school.

And a certain guy's heart as well.

Blinking, Fai smiled brightly as he grumpy classmate. "Well, hey there Kuro-puppy~!" His smile widened as he got a scowl from the guy. "I was just waving goodbye to Sakura who has a morning class; you know unlike us. I just hate saying goodbye but that's what lunch hour is for~!" He then opened his eyes to see that the man was not impressed.

"Yeah right." Kurogane scoffed. "You're lying through your teeth again just like every day since I've met you and everyday it just keeps getting on my nerves." He got off the wall and started walking towards the blonde.

The blonde's smile faltered a bit but came back full force as he laughed. "That's just like you; Kuro-sama. Always straightforward; never the one for small talk." He then started walking away. "Well, I'm going to the library. See you~!" He stopped short as a hand grabbed his arm. His heart started to race and his face was starting to blush. However he fought them down and he turned his face to the man. "Hey, Kuro. Something you want to tell me~?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Hmm~? Do what?" Fai asked as he turned around to face him.

"Smile like you're so damn happy all the time?" Kurogane angrily asked. "You think that if you put on a mask, act like an idiot and just smile like that, that no one would notice the difference." He then narrowed his eyes. "But I do." He loosened his hold on Fai but doesn't let go. "And believe me, it' not just me; everyone who has been your friend can see it too so tell me, what really happened to that eye of yours?"

"…Like I said, I ran into a pole last night." Fai muttered out with a frown. "Nothing more."

"Bullshit." Kurogane growled. "You had a run-in with that ass of a father again; didn't you?" He saw Fai's eye glare up at him with anger. "Don't think I don't know; I met him once before remember?"

Fai couldn't argue back with that. He once invited Kurogane to his house to work on a project. However, he didn't anticipate his father being there at the time. His father and Kurogane introduced to each other and things were normal…until the man saw Fai knelling on the kitchen floor with a bloody hand to his chest and the monster looming over him. The blonde told him it was an accident but…

He knew better.

"I just don't understand why he would hurt you like this." Kurogane muttered. "You don't deserve to be treated like crap when he comes around." He reached his hand out and touched the side of Fai's face softly.

Fai moved the hand away. "It's not of your business." He said with a tinge of annoyance. "What happened the last time was just an accident, the glass slipped and fell and I stupidly tried to clean it up! Nothing happened!" He was getting sick and tired of the conversation and just wanted to disappear.

"As hell it didn't!" Kurogane shouted out. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because…because…." Fai couldn't say it. He can't deal with him anymore; it was too much. "I just can't. I have to go. I'm sorry…" With that he ran down the hallway as fast as he could; ignoring Kurogane calling his name. He eventually ran to the back of the school and pushed the double doors. He slowed his running to a walk as he realized that he was outside of the building. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a short stone wall that was in front of the forest that was there before the school was even built.

Rubbing his eyes, Fai went to the stone wall and sat upon it. He loosened his tie and hung his head. Not a good way to start the day. He knew that Kurogane wanted to help but if he knew why his father was abusing him, he wouldn't even look at him.

The mere memory of that day still burned in his mind.

* * *

"_Dad please! Just listen!"_

_A glass smashed against the wall._

"_Listen to what?" His father retaliated with a scowl. "That my son like guys?" He went up to him and slapped the blonde harshly across the face. "That my own flesh and blood is…..a freaking fag! Do you know what that would do to me, my job, and my reputation? You abomination!"_

_Fai could only stand there as he took every blow his father gave him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore as he fell to the ground in pain as the man loomed over him. _

"_I will not accept this. You either change your ways or I will. Don't you forget that." With that the man left his battered son and the ruin kitchen behind._

_The blonde curled himself into a ball as he felt tears run down his face; crying himself to sleep._

_

* * *

_"I can't change who I am. I can't change how I feel." Fai pitifully said as he sat there; his hands in his lap, catching the tears as he cried. "I wish I could turn back time and kept my mouth shut! Then my father would still love me, that he care for me as a father would, that he wouldn't beat me up and call me a fag!"

"He did _what_?"

Fai gasped as he looked up. It was the last person he wanted to see. "O-oh, Kurgs." He rubbed his eyes as he tried to smile but failing. "I was just talking to myself. Um…W-why are you here?"

Kurogane frowned. "You ran off so I followed you." His eyes softened. "And I heard you; every word of it."

It was too much. Fai hung his head low as a new wave of tears came. "I-I see." He supposed that Kurogane would find out one way or another, might as well embrace the end of their friendship while it was still there. "So….are you disgusted? That your friend is gay and all? Because what you heard is really true." He expected Kurogane to just leave him in distaste or call him vulgar names just like his father did.

However, what Kurogane did next shocked him.

The taller man leaned over and touched Fai's head softly as he placed a soft kiss on those golden locks.

Fai was beyond surprised. Was Kurogane actually kissing him on the head? It was too good to be true. He thought would be angry, disgusted, and angry even but for him to do such a sweet gesture was not what he expected.

Kurogane lifted his head and chuckled; making Fai lift up his head. "You're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"I knew that you're gay for some time. Of course I was shocked when I found out but I don't care about that." Kurogane knelled down to Fai's eye level. "Believe or not, I'm okay with it and it worked in my favor because I got a secret of my own."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what's that?" He then squeaked as he felt Kurogane's soft lips on his own. He them closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Kurogane's arm; not wanting to let go.

As the two separated, Fai could only stare at the taller man in amazement. "You mean…you…like me?" His voice took a slightly higher pitch as he uttered the last two words. It didn't help matters much as his face had a slight pink tint to it.

"Of course I do." Kurogane answered. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not gay or anything…" He shifted his eyes. "I just don't _like_ anyone that way before you came." He slightly blushed. "Besides no one can make….my heart go crazy like you can…." He didn't like the fact that he was going soft for anyone but the blonde wasn't _just _anyone, he was just Fai. "So….are _you_ disgusted by all this?"

Fai blinked in confusion before understanding what he meant by that. He shook his head. "No…no I'm not. I'm…..actually happy; ecstatic even." He then frowned. "But about my dad or our friends or anyone else for that matter? Things won't be easy for us from now on." He didn't want to ruin a good thing but the last thing he wanted was to drag Kurogane down with him.

Kurogane scoffed. "Screw them and don't you worry about your dad. If he tries anything again, he'll have to go through me now." He smirked as he kissed the top of Fai's head again.

The blonde sighed. However a smile graced his lips.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

And with a guy he liked no less.

Not the best way to confess to him but it was the best thing that has ever happened.

However, he forgot to notice that the stone wall was wet from the rain last night.

Hopefully, Kurogane can give him something to cover that.

But for now; comfort's enough.

* * *

**END**

* * *

God, i hope no one would hate me for this.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
